


Push and Pull

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Taemin berusaha mencari alasan untuk putus dari Minho, sedangkan Minho berusaha mencari cara agar Taemin mencintainya lagi.





	1. Chapter 1

Pasti ada momen-momen singkat dalam hidup ketika kau sengaja menyisihkan waktu sekadar untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Bukan karena perbendarahaan kata yang terbatas, atau mungkin pemahaman bahasa yang kurang, tapi lebih karena ‘sesuatu’ itu terlalu membingungkan dan sulit dijelaskan. Seperti mengenali penggalan lagu tapi tidak pernah mengingat judulnya, seperti mencium aroma familier tapi tidak pernah tahu namanya, terkadang momen itu bisa membuat seseorang frustrasi berkepanjangan.

Lee Taemin ingin menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan keterlambatan datang ke kelas pagi ini, tapi tetap saja dia menerima pukulan di kedua telapak tangannya dan dihukum berdiri di koridor, sedangkan teman-temannya terkekeh-kekeh puas di dalam kelas. Tampaknya Guru Kim adalah pria yang praktis; dia tidak menerima keterlambatan kecuali oleh sesuatu yang sangat mendesak, seperti katakanlah kau terguling ke parit dan terseret arus sungai sampai ke laut. ‘Saya bangun awal, tapi melamun di meja makan dan tidak ingat di mana meletakkan sebelah sumpit saya’ tidak ada dalam kamus pria itu.

Setidak-tidaknya, berdiri sendirian di koridor memberikan Taemin kesempatan untuk berpikir lebih dalam. Atau lebih tepat disebut melanjutkan pemikirannya tentang kata yang hilang. ‘Bosan’ terdengar terlalu superfisial, sedangkan ‘lelah’ terkesan dramatis. Bukan keduanya, sekaligus mendekati keduanya. Rasanya Taemin ingin mengeluarkan hatinya, meremas benda itu kuat-kuat sampai dia bisa mendapatkan tetesan intisarinya.

Dengan tidak sabar dia mengetuk-ngetukkan sol sepatu ke koridor, meskipun hanya bertahan sekitar tiga menit, karena pelototan Guru Kim serasa bisa melubangi bagian belakang kepalanya. Masalahnya, ini bukanlah penggalan lagu atau semilir aroma yang bisa dikesampingkan sementara dia melanjutkan kegiatan sehari-hari. Dia memberikan tenggat waktu pada dirinya, dan jika sampai melebihi waktu tersebut dia belum bisa menggambarkan perasaannya, dia merasa kekasihnya akan berusaha mencuci otaknya bahwa perpisahan mereka sangat tidak masuk akal sehingga perlu dibatalkan.

Itu benar. Dari kemarin Taemin berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya kepada sang kekasih, yang mana ‘cinta’ sudah kedaluwarsa sedangkan ‘benci’ terlalu keji. Tidak, bukan keduanya, sama sekali tidak mendekati keduanya. Dia masih merasa nyaman di sisi lelaki itu, tapi masa depan bersamanya terkesan agak dipaksakan. Seperti berusaha membayangkan dirimu menikahi idolamu: itu tidak mungkin.

Tentu saja kekasihnya tidak menuntutnya untuk mencari satu kata saja dan tidak boleh lebih, seolah-olah dia sedang mengikuti kuis konyol. Bisa saja Taemin menggulung lengan bajunya ke siku, melemaskan jari-jemarinya, kemudian mengetik esai sepanjang sembilan halaman mengenai hubungan mereka yang ingin diakhirinya. Akan tetapi, apa artinya semua itu? Jika bisa menyampaikannya secara lugas, kenapa Taemin harus menyiksa lelaki itu dengan surel panjang-lebar yang intinya sama?

Mau tidak mau Taemin mengingat kembali ekspresi wajah lelaki itu—mereka melakukan _video call_ —ketika dia menyampaikan keinginannya. Di Seoul sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi latar belakang lelaki itu adalah sore yang merah muda; Taemin bisa melihat langit yang cerah di pinggiran payung besar berwarna hijau yang menaungi meja kafe tempat kekasihnya sedang duduk. Mungkin Taemin sengaja memperhatikan detail-detail kecil supaya tidak perlu melihat air muka lelaki itu membeku.

“Maaf, apa?” Choi Minho semakin membelesakkan _earphone_ ke telinganya, seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Keterkejutannya masih berkerak di ujung-ujung bibir yang berusaha ditariknya menjadi senyum lebar. “Barusan angin berembus keras sekali, jadi—” tapi senyum itu gagal mengudara; matanya yang bulat dan besar menatap Taemin nanar. “Kau … apa yang sebenarnya …?”

“Ini bukan salahmu,” kata Taemin menenangkan seraya mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap, dagunya diganjal bantal yang dilipat jadi dua. “Tapi aku merasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini.”

Minho berusaha tertawa lagi, seakan sudah lupa kegagalannya tiga puluh detik lalu. “Taemin, ini tidak lucu. Apa ini lelucon yang sedang tren sekarang?”

“Aku tidak bercanda.”

“Kau bercanda,” desak Minho, nadanya keras, dan Taemin memang tidak menyalahkannya. Bayangkan saja kalian sedang mengobrol soal _scone_ dan mendadak diminta putus. Taemin mengangkat satu tangannya sebelum Minho membuka mulut lagi.

 “Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, jujur saja, dan kesimpulanku pada akhirnya selalu sama. Aku merasa kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak lagi, apalagi dengan jarak yang terpaut jauh di antara kita, secara harfiah maupun kiasan.”

“Karena jarak?” sergah Minho, mukanya mulai kehilangan warna. “Aku—aku akan cari penerbangan paling pagi besok, dan kita bisa bertemu langsung besok lusa. Sekolahku di sini—”

“Kau tahu itu mustahil,” potong Taemin. “Bukan itu poinnya, walaupun memang jarak memiliki porsi tersendiri. Aku hanya merasa,” isi kepalanya kosong, dan di sinilah masalah dimulai, “kita tidak bisa bersama.”

“ _Kau_ merasa?” Taemin bersumpah sempat melihat bola mata Minho berubah hijau. “Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Taemin, aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi satu-satunya alasan aku bisa bertahan di sini adalah karena aku memilikimu.”

“Begini, dengar—”

“Hubungan itu soal dua orang, Taemin. Aku tidak akan putus denganmu jika kau hanya _merasa_ kita tidak bisa bersama. Kita … kita selalu bisa memperbaikinya.” Nada suara Minho mulai memohon dan, seolah berniat mendukungnya, tiba-tiba rintik-rintik gerimis turun dengan lembut melunturkan kejinggaan di belakangnya. “Tapi kalau kau memang punya orang lain …”

“Aku tidak punya,” sela Taemin cepat. Dia hanya tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pecundang yang tidak punya prinsip.

“Kalau begitu, kau membenciku?”

Taemin mulai ragu. “Tidak, aku menyukaimu.”

“Lalu kenapa?”

Kemudian Taemin hanya bisa memandangi Minho kosong, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena dia memang tidak punya bayangan bagaimana memaparkan perasaannya di depan Minho. Mungkin ekspresi wajahnya cukup menggambarkan kegamangan itu, karena Minho lantas mengembuskan napas pelan dan mengangguk kecil.

“Aku tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanku padamu, Taemin, dan aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya juga padaku,” kata lelaki itu sambil merapatkan mantelnya menutupi sweter biru gelap yang dia kenakan. Pasti semakin dingin di sana. “Aku ingin kau memikirkannya dalam-dalam, tentang kenapa kau merasa ingin berpisah, tentang kenapa kau merasa hubungan kita pantas dikandaskan ketika kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini.”

Lalu Minho menutup percakapan mereka dengan selamat tidur yang terdengar menyakitkan, kemudian di sinilah Taemin berada, berdiri menghadap poster penuh warna tentang disiplin waktu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Taemin menggunakan jarak sebagai senjata sekaligus tamengnya, seperti yang sering disaksikannya di cerita-cerita picisan, tetapi dia tidak ingin Minho merasa bersalah sudah diterima di University of Manchester. Itu jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang patut dipermalukan. Di sisi lain, tetap memendam keinginannya untuk berpisah terasa akan menyiksa bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga Minho, siapa tahu dia tanpa sadar berubah menjadi monster pasif-agresif yang beracun.

Bel berdering dari pengeras suara tepat di atasnya, membuatnya melonjak kaget. Anak-anak di dalam kelas mulai menguap atau mengeluarkan kotak makan siang mereka sebagai pengganjal perut sampai jam istirahat nanti; kursi-kursi berderit, buku-buku ditutup, dan percakapan mulai berdengung. Guru Kim keluar dari kelas dan menatapnya penuh hina, sebelum memutar tumit ke arah koridor. Hanya karena ingin, Taemin mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke punggung pria itu dan berjalan masuk.

Kim Jongin cengar-cengir melihatnya. “Pangeran Tidur.”

“Aku tidak ketiduran,” bantah Taemin tegas seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di kursinya, merasakan betul tungkai-tungkainya akhirnya mendesah lega bisa beristirahat. “Aku hanya berpikir, kau tahu. Banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini.”

“Otakmu itu cuma dekorasi, jangan memaksakan diri.”

Taemin pura-pura akan menonjok temannya, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda itu semakin girang berhasil mengganggunya. Beberapa anak yang lain mulai mengerumuninya, meledeknya, tapi kebanyakan menanyakan kabar kakak perempuannya. Seharusnya tadi dia membolos saja, pikir Taemin penuh sesal, ketika seseorang mencekiknya dari belakang karena dia enggan membagikan kontak kakaknya. Seharusnya dia tahu datang ke sekolah tidak akan membantunya berpikir. Waktu terus berputar dan Minho akan semakin gelisah, sehingga, pada satu titik, lelaki itu akan benar-benar mengepak barang-barang dan terbang ke Seoul.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, pikir Taemin sambil balik mengunci leher bajingan yang baru saja mencekiknya. Walaupun memang berasal dari keluarga berada—ayahnya seorang pemilik perusahaan penerbitan sedangkan ibunya mantan model yang punya lini pakaian sendiri—Minho tetaplah mahasiswa yang punya banyak tugas dan kehidupan sosial yang harus dipertahankannya. Secara impulsif mendatangi pacar di kampung halaman hanya dilakukan oleh pemeran utama drama yang selalu punya terlalu banyak uang dan entah bagaimana tidak memedulikan kehidupan personalnya.

Guru Han memukulkan penggaris ke papan tulis berkali-kali, menyebabkan adu gulat di seputar meja Taemin bubar dan para murid merayap ke meja masing-masing dengan patuh. Taemin membuka buku bahasa Inggris, pura-pura menjadi siswa teladan supaya tidak perlu ditunjuk membaca kutipan, tetapi gambar London’s Eye di halaman yang dibukanya serta-merta membuatnya tertegun. Inggris, baginya yang lembaran paspornya masih polos, hanya bisa diasosiasikan dengan Choi Minho.

“Absen nomor dua belas.”

Taemin melonjak berdiri. “Saya, Pak.”

Guru Han mengernyit heran. “Iya, saya tahu. Baca dari paragraf satu sampai saya minta berhenti.”

Beberapa anak yang duduk di dekatnya terkekeh-kekeh menikmati kesialannya. Taemin mendekatkan buku sampai hampir menyentuh batang hidungnya, kemudian memundurkan buku kembali sambil meringis kecil, baru sadar dia bahkan tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus dibaca. “Maaf, Pak. Saya lupa bawa kacamata baca.”

“Apa kau setua itu hingga menderita hipermetropi? Berdiri di belakang kelas dengan tangan diangkat sampai saya minta berhenti.” Guru Han berdecak-decak. “Absen empat, kalau begitu.”

Dihukum seperti ini memberikan keuntungan bagi Taemin, apalagi setelah kepalanya sekali lagi dipenuhi oleh Choi Minho. _Buku bahasa Inggris bedebah_. Dia mengingat bagaimana tatapan mereka bertemu setiap kali berpapasan di koridor, bagaimana matanya selalu berusaha mencari Minho di lapangan, bagaimana Minho sengaja menegok ke pintu kelasnya manakala lewat.

Waktu itu dirinya adalah murid baru yang culun, tapi dia tidak polos. Dia tahu makna curian pandang mereka, jadi dia bukannya kelabakan ketika akhirnya Minho memanggilnya setelah semua pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas berakhir. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan menginginkannya pula, sehingga ciuman pertama mereka di toilet lantai satu itu juga sudah diantisipasinya. Mereka resmi menjadi pasangan di tanggal dua puluh tujuh Agustus, yang mereka rayakan secara taat setiap tahun.

Hubungan mereka selalu dipenuhi gelora. Bukan gelora cinta yang membuat bagian belakang terantuk-antuk dinding seperti boneka dasbor setiap kali mereka berciuman, tetapi lebih seperti gelora … apa ya namanya? Mereka pergi ke _arcade_ dan main tembak-tembakan secara penuh semangat sampai menjadi tontonan pemgunjung lain, mereka bersepeda ke gunung dengan jiwa membara, mereka bahkan belajar dengan penuh semangat pula. Minho punya jiwa kompetitif, sedangkan Taemin senang menantang dirinya sendiri, dan mereka menjadi pasangan seperti itu.

Redup. Kata itu berkelebat di benak Taemin seperti api lilin yang berguncang disaput angin. Hm, kata yang bagus. Bisa jadi perasaannya pada Minho meredup, sehingga dia merasa hubungan mereka pantas diakhiri. Taemin menggulirkan kata ‘redup’ di lidahnya untuk mencicipi ketepatannya. Tidak benar-benar tepat, tapi lumayan menggambarkan perasaannya. Setidaknya ‘redup’ berada di antara ‘nyala’ dan ‘padam’, dan dia memang memerlukan sebuah kata yang berada di tengah-tengah semacam itu.

“Lee Taemin. Kau boleh duduk.”

Taemin menurunkan kedua lengannya yang pegal. “Terima kasih, Pak,” katanya seraya berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dan memijat-mijat lengan atas, berusaha meraba bisep yang siapa tahu memadat selama dua puluh menit mengangkat tangan.

Redup. Taemin kembali memikirkannya sambil membalik halaman bukunya ke bacaan yang tepat, sekarang gambar dua orang Barat saling bercakap-cakap di samping monitor komputer sebesar laci. Setelah berakhirnya pelajaran, dia akan mengirim pesan kepada Minho mengenai perasaannya—tidak, lebih baik meneleponnya langsung. Minho memang seorang malaikat, tapi dia pandai memelintir sebuah kata layaknya setan yang berusaha mencari celah untuk menyedot nyawa manusia.

Kalau dia menelepon sekitar pukul tiga sore nanti, batin Taemin sambil melakukan perhitungan sederhana di sudut bukunya, sudah pukul tujuh pagi di London. Pagi hari bukan saat yang tepat untuk menerima kabar bahwa hubunganmu yang berlangsung selama dua tahun sudah berakhir, tapi menundanya tidak akan memberi keuntungan pada siapa pun. Maaf, Minho, lebih cepat selesai lebih baik.

Setelah menulis kata ‘redup’ di telapak tangannya, kalau-kalau nantinya dia lupa, Taemin melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan lebih tenang. Dia melayani ledekan Jongin tapi menonjok wajahnya sungguhan sebagai ganjaran, mengintimidasi adik kelas yang menutupi jalannya menuju kantin, dan diam-diam menyeruput susu pisang di pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang. Jarum jam di atas papan tulis terus merangkak: menyapu angka satu, menyapa angka dua. Tinggal setengah jam sampai dia bisa menggantikan tugas alarm untuk membangunkan Minho.

Pada akhirnya, ketika jarum panjang bergeser ke angka dua belas dan jarum pendek benar-benar menunjuk angka tiga, diam-diam Taemin mengantongi ponselnya di saku celana, kemudian mengangkat tangan. Guru Park, yang sedang berkutat dengan proyektor yang mau tidak menyala sedangkan tidak ada yang mengingatkan bahwa kabelnya belum ditancapkan ke stop kontak, mendongak menatapnya nyaris putus asa.

“Maaf, saya hendak izin ke kamar mandi.”

“Jangan lama-lama.”

Taemin beranjak keluar, tangannya yang berada dalam saku menggenggam ponsel erat-erat. Dia baru hendak berbelok ke toilet saat pengeras suara di koridor bergemeresak dan serangkaian nada pengumuman bergaung ke dinding dan lantai.

“Kepada Lee Taemin, murid kelas 12-4, silakan datang ke ruang guru. Sekali lagi, kepada Lee Taemin—”

Aku? Taemin mengerutkan kening, tapi tetap mengubah haluan langkahnya menuju ruang guru. Ibunya sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghubungi ruang guru jika hendak mengantarkan bekal makan siang atau seragam olahraga yang tertinggal. Ataukah Guru Kim melihatnya mengacungkan jari tengah dan menyimpan dendam sampai sekarang? Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin: menjadi seorang guru berarti kau harus kebal terhadap umpatan dan isyarat tidak sopan. Lagi pula, apa artinya menyimpan dendam jika bisa langsung memukul pantat muridnya saat itu juga.

Berkebalikan dengan segala asumsi Taemin, ruang guru menguarkan atmosfer ceria yang merembes sampai ke koridor. Taemin melangkah masuk, separuh ingin tahu-separuh karena disuruh, dan serta-merta langkahnya terhenti. Dia tertegun.

Choi Minho berhenti menghibur mantan-mantan gurunya dan menoleh ke arah pintu, senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar. “Taemin!”

Taemin masih melongo di ambang pintu, bahkan setelah lelaki jangkung itu berlari riang ke arahnya dan mendekapnya tepat di hadapan para guru.

“Aku merindukanmu,” desah Minho sambil memundurkan Taemin lagi tanpa benar-benar melepaskan pegangannya di lengan. Dia memperhatikan Taemin dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh haru. “Coba lihat anak ini, semakin tampan dari hari ke hari.”

“Tunggu—apa?”

Minho meluncurkan pegangannya ke pergelangan tangan Taemin, kemudian berbalik menghadap para guru yang sepertinya tidak yakin harus bergegas pura-pura mengagumi cinderamata dari Minho atau tetap memandangi mereka.

“Saya akan membawa Taemin sebentar saja.” Dia membungkuk rendah. “Tolong izinkan saya.”

“Pokoknya kembalikan dia,” kekeh Guru Kim—tidak pernah lelaki itu tertawa kecuali di depan murid berprestasi semacam Minho—dan guru-guru lain memutuskan ikut tertawa kering. Minho menegakkan badan dan segera menarik Taemin menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar.

“Tunggu,” sergah Taemin sambil memegangi tangan Minho, berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya. “Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

Secara mendadak Minho berhenti melangkah dan memutar tumit menghadap Taemin. Raut berseri-serinya sudah berubah menjadi keruh. “Aku merasa jarak benar-benar membuat kita jauh, Taemin, karena itu aku memesan penerbangan pukul setengah delapan malam untuk menemuimu. Itu penerbangan paling awal yang bisa kuetemukan.”

Siapa yang tadi bilang mustahil Minho mendatanginya? Oh, benar, Taemin sendiri.

Karena Taemin tidak menyahut, Minho terus menariknya menuju Land Rover yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari di halaman sekolah dan membuat mereka berdua masuk ke bangku belakang. Dan di sanalah Minho memeluknya sekali lagi, kali ini lama dan jauh lebih emosional dibanding sebelumnya. Taemin bisa merasakan denyut jantung Minho yang cepat serta pegangannya yang erat.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku, Taemin,” bisik Minho di pundak Taemin, teredam serat kain tidak mencegah emosinya merembes. “Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau adalah hidupku, kau adalah segalanya buatku.”

“Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?”

Seolah sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu dari tadi, Minho memundurkan badan lagi. Senyumnya terkembang lebar. “Aku mengambil cuti.”

Taemin melebarkan mata. Minho meraih satu tangan Taemin dan mengecup telapaknya dengan lembut, sinar matanya tampak bermain-main sekaligus penuh kasih.

“Aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, mati-matian.”

“Minho, aku …”

“Apakah aku tidak bisa?”

Sorot mata Minho yang penuh harap dan menyerupai anak anjing selalu berhasil membuat Taemin bertekuk lutut. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan tulisan di telapak tangannya menggigit protes, tapi kemudian menggeleng sambil mendesah.

“Lakukan semaumu.”


	2. Chapter 2

Liburan musim dingin kemarin, yang didominasi kencan-kencan kecil bersama Minho, Taemin belum dihantui perasaan ini. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berselimut, kaki saling lilit dan lengan memeluk torso satu sama lain, sambil menonton film. Kalau cuaca cerah, Minho menyeretnya jalan-jalan dan bahkan terkadang berhasil menipunya untuk masuk pusat kebugaran. Mereka berlomba membuat boneka salju, mereka main ski di Gangwon, mereka menonton festival musim dingin. Mereka bahkan bersimbah air mata sambil saling berpelukan di bandara Incheon saat Minho harus segera menaiki pesawat. Semua itu kenangan yang hangat dan menyenangkan, dan kalau menempatkan diri dalam posisi Minho, Taemin juga tentunya akan pusing tujuh keliling dengan keputusan ekstrem yang diambilnya.

Mungkin dia harus minta maaf, pikir Taemin sambil memandangi fitur wajah Minho yang terlelap di depannya. Lelaki itu tampak dewasa dan penuh percaya diri saat terjaga, tapi tampak seperti bayi polos ketika tidur. Perlahan Taemin menyentuh kerutan di antara alisnya. Minho mengeratkan pegangan di pinggangnya, lantas membuka mata.

“Kau masih menyayangiku.”

“Aku tidak pernah mengatakan sebaliknya,” kata Taemin, sekali lagi mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya ke kernyitan Minho seperti berusaha menghapus coretan di papan tulis, kemudian beranjak duduk. Semalam Minho memaksa ingin tidur bersamanya, jadi Taemin membiarkannya. Kakinya yang baru saja diturunkan ke lantai menumbuk ransel besar. Hanya itu bawaan pribadi Minho, dan Taemin tidak terlalu terkejut: Minho sering menginap di rumahnya, sehingga lambat laun memiliki tumpukan pakaiannya sendiri di salah satu rak lemari Taemin.

Minho menumpukan siku ke kasur, ikut menjulurkan tubuhnya ke atas. “Kau mau ke mana?”

“Sekolah,” jawab Taemin singkat tanpa menoleh dari ponsel yang semalaman di- _charge_ di meja belajar, tapi dia tahu Minho ikut tergeragap bangkit dari tempat tidur.

“Sepagi ini?”

“Ini tidak terlalu pagi.” Taemin meletakkan ponsel kembali dan keluar dari kamar. Bukan maunya bersikap dingin, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia lupa bagaimana biasanya dia berperilaku di hadapan Minho. Fakta itu semakin membuatnya kebingungan karena bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Ataukah justru kenyataan bahwa dia sudah memberi ultimatum membuat segalanya menjadi lebih canggung?

Dia menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala selama duduk di meja makan, menanti ibunya menyiapkan lauk-pauk. Biasanya mereka sekadar makan nasi dengan telur dadar serta sup _kimchi_ , tapi hari ini ibunya seperti menyiapkan pesta besar. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah lelaki yang baru saja menyusul Taemin ke ruang makan.

“Minho, tidurmu nyenyak?” tanya Nyonya Lee riang, anaknya sendiri bahkan tidak dilirik. “Perjalanan panjang pasti membuatmu letih. Tidak _jet lag_?”

“Tidak, semuanya sempurna, termasuk sarapan buatan Bibi.” Minho menarik kursi di sebelah Taemin, seketika membuat Taemin mendongak menatapnya. Mereka bertukar pandang sekilas, sebelum senyum matahari Minho dialihkan pada Nyonya Lee. “Ah, tapi karena aku terburu-buru, aku tidak sempat membeli oleh-oleh selain beberapa tas yang kupikir akan cocok sekali untuk Bibi. Tunggu sebentar.”

“Oh, itu tidak perlu!” Tapi Nyonya Lee mengikuti Minho dengan penuh semangat ke ruang keluarga, tempat semua oleh-oleh sempat diletakkan. Taemin meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan tanpa menunggu siapa pun. Sebagai murid kelas dua belas, dia tidak punya banyak waktu, apalagi bersama kekasihnya yang memutuskan cuti ketika semester baru saja dimulai.

Taemin makan dengan cepat, meletakkan peralatan makannya di bak cuci, lalu naik ke kamarnya di waktu yang bersamaan Minho masuk kembali ke ruang makan. Kalaupun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lelaki itu tidak akan bisa lantaran Nyonya Lee sudah menubruknya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan serta pujian yang seakan tidak berujung. Taemin tahu karena suara mereka membubung sampai lantai dua.

Saat mencuci mukanya, Taemin melihat kembali telapak tangannya. Tulisan ‘redup’ itu sudah hilang setelah dia mandi semalam, tapi itu memunculkan kata baru di dalam kepalanya: pudar. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada cermin, di mana titik-titik uap air panas yang menempel di sana mulai menipis dan menunjukkan refleksi wajahnya.

Pudar. Seperti noda bolpoin di lengan kemeja yang kemudian dicuci, seperti markah jalan yang ditempa cuaca serta waktu, seperti uap air yang dibiarkan lama-lama, bisa dibilang perasaannya kepada Minho memudar, tapi itu bukan kata yang benar-benar mengisi ceruk berlekuk dalam dada Taemin. ‘Pudar’ terkesan seperti sisa-sisa yang dapat tersaput habis dalam rentangan waktu tertentu, sedangkan Taemin tidak berpikir perasaannya pada Minho dapat hilang.

Taemin menampar kedua pipinya sendiri, mencipratkan air yang sempat menggelayut di jari-jemarinya ke cermin. Masih ada waktu untuk berpikir. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Minho sudah menunggu di depan rumah, sedang mengusap-usap puncak kepala anjing ras Coton de Tulear putih bersih yang tampaknya terlampau bersemangat menemuinya lagi. Meski pada dasarnya ramah dan periang, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Alkong lebih senang ketimbang Minho, dan itu membuat Taemin, pemilik aslinya, merasa dikhianati.

“Kau sudah siap?” tanya Minho, sementara pipinya dijilat-jilat dengan rakus oleh Alkong. “Aku akan mengantarmu.”

“Lupakan,” kata Taemin dan berjalan melewati mereka. Minho berdiri dengan Alkong di dekapannya.

“Taemin, kau benar-benar membenciku, bukan begitu?”

Tangan Taemin masih berada di gerendel gerbang pagar, urung membukanya. Dia menengadah, menghela napas panjang, kemudian membalikkan badan sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

“Tidak.”

Minho menampakkan ekspresi yang hampir menyamai Alkong ketika ditegur. “Tapi kau berusaha menghindariku.”

“Minho, kau tidak mengharapkan aku, orang yang minta putus darimu, berseri-seri saat menemui, kan?” tukas Taemin dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia menarik napas lagi sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Dengar, aku tidak meminta putus untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Aku—aku serius soal itu, jadi biarkan aku berpikir, oke?”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau minta putus ketika kau bahkan tidak tahu alasannya?”

Redup. Pudar. Tapi Minho bukan api lilin maupun noda bolpoin. “Aku punya alasan, aku hanya … tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu.”

Alkong mendengking di pelukan Minho. Dia menurunkannya ke tanah, lalu menegakkan badan lagi, menjulang sekitar sepuluh sentimeter di atas Taemin. “Kau bilang bukan karena kau punya orang lain.”

“Memang bukan.”

“Padahal sudah tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita.”

“Aku bisa melihatnya.”

“Jadi kenapa—” Minho serta-merta menghentikan dirinya yang sudah membentak Taemin. Dia mendesah, lalu mengusap wajah dengan letih. “Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan aku harus menghormatinya. Hanya saja,” Minho menatapnya pedih, “biarkan aku menjemputmu nanti?”

“Oke.” Tidak ada yang salah dari itu.

Minho mengangguk, lalu menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk lengan yang lain. “Boleh aku mengajak Alkong bermain bersama Dalkong di taman?”

Dalkong adalah Yorkshire Terrier yang kini dirawat di rumah keluarga Minho. Ketika masih dimabuk cinta, entah bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dua ekor anjing dengan sepasang nama yang sebenarnya bisa membikin jari-jemari mengkerut: _alkongdalkong—_ mesra-mesra. Sekarang Taemin merasa jejak kemesraan mereka seperti berniat menghantuinya. Dia mengangkat bahu.

“Sesukamu.”

Kemudian Taemin keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dia tahu yang sudah dilakukannya ini jahat, tapi apakah dia punya banyak pilihan dalam situasi ini?

.

Rasanya Taemin hanya berputar-putar dan pada akhirnya kembali ke titik awal. ‘Redup’ serta ‘pudar’ terbukti tidak tepat diaplikasikan. Dia memerlukan kata yang kuat dan penuh makna, sesuatu yang benar-benar menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap hubungan mereka.

Apakah ‘stagnan’? Tidak juga, hubungan mereka penuh petualangan. Taemin ingat suatu ketika dirinya mendapat dorongan untuk mencoba _bungee jumping_ , dan Minho tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua senang menjajal hal baru, mereka bergantian mencetuskan gagasan-gagasan yang mungkin dianggap gila oleh orang lain.

Taemin mencoba ‘suam-suam kuku’, tapi hubungan mereka tidak bisa dipadankan dengan kubangan air. Bukan juga ‘hambar’, mengingat sejak awal mereka tidak manis. Di waktu yang sama, Taemin merasakan hubungan mereka adalah gabungan dari keduanya? Kata apa sekiranya dapat menggambarkan situasi tersebut …

“Taemin, tangkap!”

Sepenuhnya oleh gerak refleks, Taemin menengadahkan kedua tangan ke atas, tepat waktu menangkap kantong plastik yang lantas melesak di katupan tangannya. Di depannya, segerombolan gorila berlari ke arahnya berusaha mendapatkan roti  tersebut. Taemin mengoperkannya pada Jongin yang berada di ambang kantin dan dengan cepat memelesat kabur. Moonkyu membebaskan diri dari kerumunan dan mengacungkan ibu jari sambil terengah-engah.

“Koordinasi yang bagus. Roti itu milik kita!”

Meskipun Minho memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir, tidak mungkin dia bisa berpikir dengan kondisi sekolah yang mirip hutan belantara ini. Taemin membiarkan orang-orang yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan roti isi edisi terbatas tersebut mengerang dramatis dan berganti mencermati makanan yang tersisa di keranjang. Baru disadarinya dia tidak lapar. Sambil mendesah, Taemin membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Di perjalanan, dia melipir ke mesin penjual minum otomatis untuk mendapatkan sebotol susu stroberi.

Jongin dan Moonkyu sedang saling suap roti isi masing-masing saat Taemin tiba. Warna wajah Moonkyu berubah hijau sebelum dia susah-payah menelannya dan menjulurkan lidah kapok.

“Menjijikkan. Seperti kaus kaki lumutan.”

“Sungguh? Menurutku biasa saja.” Jongin mengangkat bahu dan kembali menikmati rotinya sendiri. Taemin duduk meneguk susu stroberi tanpa suara.

“Mau coba punyaku?” Moonkyu menjejalkan rotinya ke mulut Taemin tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Seketika itu pula, lidah Taemin diterjang selai  berkonsistensi ganjil yang tidak cocok dipadukan dengan tekstur roti yang kelewat kering. “Enak, kan? Ini rasa _bubble tea,_ lengkap dengan _bubble_ -nya. Edisi terbatas.”

“Menjijikkan. Kau yakin bukan bangkai cicak yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya?” Taemin mengeluarkan isi mulutnya ke kantong plastik yang sudah kosong. “Dan rasanya ambigu. Apa-apaan.”

Moonkyu tampak terluka, tapi kemudian matanya melirik botol yang disambar Taemin. “Tentu saja ambigu untukmu,” katanya, entah bagaimana terdengar puas, “kau baru saja minum susu stroberi yang manisnya keterlaluan. Tentu saja cita rasa roti ini menjadi samar.”

Taemin tertegun, lalu menurunkan botol itu dan memandangi gambar buah stroberi di permukaannya. Apakah ‘samar’ kata yang dicarinya? Seperti rasa manis yang tertindih, seperti suara yang tenggelam, perasaannya kepada Minho menipis hingga patut dipertanyakan keberadaannya.

“Omong-omong, yang kemarin menculikmu itu,” kata Jongin sambil melahap sisa rotinya yang memiliki isian yang sewarna muntahan, “Minho _sunbae_ , bukan? Mantan ketua OSIS yang melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri.”

Taemin mendesah dan mengangguk. Moonkyu melebarkan mata.

“Minho yang itu? Bagaimana kalian bisa akrab?”

“Orang tua kami berteman.” Lagi-lagi Taemin mendesah sambil menutupi muka menggunakan dua tangan—rasanya siapa pun akan bereaksi sama sepertinya jika manusia menjanjikan semacam Minho ternyata sekarang sedang membawa dua ekor anjing berjalan-jalan. “Jangan tanya aku kenapa dia ada di sini. Aku juga tidak tahu.”

Jongin mendecak-decak. “Kau pasti masih dirundung. Bukankah kau pesuruhnya sewaktu kelas sepuluh dulu sampai dia lulus?”

“Sungguh?” tanya Moonkyu terkejut, sedangkan Taemin mengintip kedua temannnya dari celah jemari.

“Itu tidak benar. Kami dekat sungguhan,” sanggahnya seraya menurunkan tangan ke meja. “Jangan bicarakan itu lagi.”

Jongin, yang masih kukuh dengan pendirian awalnya, menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya ke arah Taemin dengan lagak tahu segalanya. “Perhatikan, Moonkyu. Anak ini berkata dia dan Choi Minho dekat, tapi tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut. Sungguh berkontradiksi.”

Moonkyu ikut-ikutan mengamati Taemin. “Apakah kau, semacam, sangat iri dengan pencapaian Choi Minho?”

Tidak ada artinya iri terhadap Choi Minho karena bagaimanapun lelaki itu memang tidak terjamah oleh manusia biasa. Taemin diam saja, dalam hati memikirkan kembali kehidupannya yang sangat biasa-biasa saja sampai nyaris terkesan menjijikkan, kemudian membandingkannya dengan milik Minho yang dipenuhi kemilau prestasi. Masa depan Minho teramat menjanjikan, rasa-rasanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia mencapai kesuksesan.

“Aku tahu hubungan kalian tidak bagus. Dia pasti datang untuk menagih utang atau semacamnya.” Jongin belum menyerah.

“Terserah kalian sajalah,” dengus Taemin seraya menggeret kursi menghadap depan lantaran bel masuk sudah berdering. Menagih utang berupa benda akan seratus kali lipat lebih baik daripada menagih penjelasan, sebagaimana tujuan Minho. Diam-diam Taemin membuka telapak tangannya dan menulis ‘samar’ di sana, lalu mengepalkan tangan. Sesuatu akan disebut samar jika dihalangi benda lain, lantas apakah yang menghalangi Taemin dari meyakini Minho merupakan masa depannya?

Hubungan mereka dimulai di penghujung liburan musim panas, sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikannya. Begitu semester baru dimulai, mereka bersikap biasa-biasa saja satu sama lain meski secara rutin Minho memanggilnya dari pintu kelas agar mereka bisa makan siang bersama—barangkali dari sanalah Jongin sangat yakin Taemin menjadi budak Minho. Kemudian kelas dua belas disibukkan oleh persiapan ujian, sehingga mereka tidak punya waktu berduaan kecuali akhir pekan. Tidak ada yang berniat menyembunyikan hubungan, tapi kebetulan-kebetulan semacam itu yang justru membuat keberadaan mereka menjadi tak terendus.

Jika mereka sempat mengumumkan hubungan, atau katakanlah seseorang memergoki mereka berciuman, bisa jadi kehidupan sekolahnya tidak sedamai sekarang, tapi paling tidak akan ada jangkar yang menautkannya pada kenyataan bahwa dia dan Minho memang berpacaran. Ketiadaan pengakuan dari lingkungan sekitar membuat Taemin terkadang lupa dia sudah punya kekasih, apalagi setelah Minho kuliah, dan membuatnya merasa mengambang.

‘Mengambang’. Taemin juga menulisnya di telapak tangan—kata ‘samar’ sudah hampir terhapus oleh keringat. Dia tidak benar-benar di tanah, tapi juga tidak di angkasa. Dia tidak berjalan, tidak terbang, tapi _mengambang_ , terkatung-katung di udara bebas.

Tapi apakah dia perlu pengakuan orang lain untuk menjadi pacar Minho? Taemin menggosokkan tulisan itu ke kulit kepalanya, jari-jemarinya meremas rambut dengan frustrasi. Bayangkan apa reaksi Minho kalau dia berkata, _Hei, Minho, aku ingin putus karena merasa mengambang belakangan ini_ —mungkin lelaki itu akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, khawatir dirinya sudah menelan obat meragukan.

Taemin menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, lalu memerintahkan otaknya membuka hari pertama dirinya mendapat ilham untuk putus dari Minho. Itu terjadi di kelas ini, di kursi yang sama dengan yang didudukinya sekarang, dan dia sudah hampir tertidur saat wajah Minho terlintas di benaknya. Wajah Minho, serta dorongan impulsif untuk berpisah dari lelaki itu.

Begitu saja mulanya. Kalau dia waras, mungkin dia sudah menepis gagasan tersebut—hubungan mereka berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan—tapi nyatanya Taemin semakin memikirkan Minho serta prospek jika hubungan mereka diakhiri. Entahlah, dorongan itu terlalu kuat. Taemin merasa semuanya akan lebih baik dengan perpisahan tersebut, dan samar-samar dia _tahu_ alasannya, tapi tidak dapat menggambarkannya.

Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba menyusun skenario percakapan mereka. Minho akan mengajaknya duduk di kafe yang lengang, di depan mereka adalah es kopi yang tidak tersentuh. Minho menantinya bicara dengan tegang, sedangkan Taemin menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap lelaki itu serius, sebelum berkata, _Jadi, Minho, kita sudah sepantasnya berpisah karena belakangan ini aku merasa_ titik-titik _kepadamu._ Titik-titik itu masalahnya.

Taemin mengerang tertahan sambil berganti menggosok-gosok muka menggunakan dua telapak tangan. Sepulang sekolah nanti Minho akan menunggunya di depan sekolah dan seharusnya dia sudah punya jawaban ketika itu. Dia akan menjadi orang jahat jika terlalu lama menahan Minho dengan pemahamannya yang teramat terbatas terhadap isi hatinya sendiri.

“Lee Taemin, kalau kau sudah selesai cuci muka, kerjakan soal di papan.”

Taemin menjatuhkan kedua tangan di meja, kemudian memicingkan mata menatap papan tulis dan meringis kecil. “Maaf, Pak. Saya lupa bawa kacamata.”

“Berdiri di belakang kelas.”

Tanpa protes, Taemin beringsut ke belakang. Minho memiliki segalanya di dunia ini—tampang, karisma, kepandaian—karena dia pantas mendapatkannya. Oleh sebab itu, Taemin tidak bisa buang-buang waktu lagi. Secepatnya dia akan memutus hubungannya dengan Minho, supaya secepatnya pula Minho dapat kembali ke kehidupannya yang gemilang di Inggris.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mau makan sesuatu?”

Minho menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah Taemin pada pukul sembilan tepat, ketika jam pelajaran mandiri sudah selesai dan para siswa kelas dua belas akhirnya dibebaskan. Bahkan di kegelapan lelaki itu terlihat mencolok. Taemin dapat merasakan tatapan curiga bercampur kagum yang dilemparkan padanya ketika mereka berdua masuk mobil.

“Terserah,” balas Taemin. Dia memahami betul kepribadian Minho: kalau dia memaksa satu hal, katakanlah ingin pulang ke rumah, Minho akan jauh lebih memaksakan hal yang sebaliknya. Jadi, sekarang dia menurut saja dan memandangi untaian cahaya lampu jalan yang mereka lewati. “Bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu bersama Alkongdalkong?”

“Menyenangkan,” balas Minho setelah jeda sejenak. “Tapi, Taemin, kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Apakah pelajaran kelas dua belas terlalu berat untukmu?”

Sebenarnya Taemin lelah untuk alasan yang sangat berbeda. “Begitulah.”

“Masih mengincar SKY?”

“Aku sudah semakin dewasa dan bisa berpikir jernih, jadi, tidak,” desah Taemin sambil menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan pangkal telapak tangan. Dia bukan Minho yang punya kepercayaan diri (serta alasan solid) untuk berharap diterima satu di antara ketiga universitas paling prestisius itu. Menilai dari bagaimana dia dihukum selama dua hari berturut-turut, juga nilainya yang sama sekali tidak spesial, bisa diterima di universitas saja sudah disyukurinya.

Tapi, Minho tertawa kecil. “Punya mimpi itu bagus. Ada beberapa alumni sekolah kita yang bisa masuk Universitas Seoul.”

“Kalaupun bisa masuk, belum tentu nanti aku bisa keluar.” Taemin menyandarkan pelipis di jendela yang dingin. “Lupakan tentangku. Kurasa yang jadi masalah lebih besar di antara kita adalah kau dan keputusan impulsifmu.”

“Aku tahu kau masih memikirkannya,” sahut Minho, sebelah sikunya disandarkan pada pinggiran pintu. “Dan, sebelum kau menyuruhku segera kembali ke Inggris, aku akan berkata ini demi kepentinganku sendiri. Aku yang memutuskan, jadi aku yang akan dengan senang hati menanggung konsekuensinya.” Minho mengerling ke arah Taemin. “Dan aku rela melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi.”

“Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu.”

“Lalu apa alasan kau minta putus?”

“Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diperbaiki hanya karena kau menghabiskan waktu 24/7 bersamaku.”

“Kau kedengaran cukup yakin aku tidak bisa memperbaiki itu,” gumam Minho muram, lalu dia menggeleng cepat seolah mengusir pemikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Kedua pundaknya dilebarkan. “Aku di sini tidak untuk menerima penolakanmu secara langsung. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku.”

Taemin melirik Minho singkat, kemudian mendesah dan kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya. “Dengar, keputusanku sudah bulat. Tidak ada artinya kau mencoba membuatku jatuh cinta—”

“Nyatanya, kau tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya,” sambar Minho seraya balas meliriknya. “Begini saja. Kau boleh merumuskan dasar-dasar yang membuatmu ingin putus denganku, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu proses _brainstorming_ tersebut, tetapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu dan kau tidak boleh protes.”

Nada suara Minho penuh kendali serta percaya diri, pantasnya cara bicara seperti itu digunakannya untuk mengutarakan argumen yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang profesor tidak berkutik. Taemin menjepit pangkal hidung menggunakan ibu jari serta telunjuk.

“Terserah.”

“Tidak, jangan ‘terserah’, Taemin,” Minho menyela dengan tegas. “Aku ingin kau setuju.”

Taemin menghela napas panjang. “Baiklah.”

Ada senyum puas yang melintasi wajah Minho, kemudian lelaki itu membelokkan mobil ke tepi jalan. Untuk permulaan, rupanya Minho bermaksud membawa Taemin ke kios makanan di pinggir jalan yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi sepulang sekolah. Taemin melepas sabuk pengaman sambil mendesah.

“Apa ini? Napak tilas?”

“Bisa disebut begitu, tapi sejak tadi siang aku memang ingin makan _tteokbokki_ yang di sini.” Minho mencengir, lalu mengecup pipi Taemin sekilas. “Ayo.”

Jaraknya dengan sekolah yang hanya terpaut sekitar dua ratus meter membuat beberapa murid dari sekolah mereka juga mampir ke sana, maka tidak heran gerombolan anak-anak tersebut tersedak kaget mendapati seorang Choi Minho mendadak berdiri di sana. Dari luar tenda kedai, Taemin dapat melihat anak-anak dari angkatan yang sama dengannya itu membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Minho seolah sedang bertemu artis.

“Aku tidak sendirian,” kekeh Minho, ketika akhirnya langkah siput Taemin berhasil membawanya mendekati nampan-nampan berisi berbagai jajanan tersebut. Minho merangkulnya rapat-rapat, menyebabkan Taemin dapat mencium samar-samar aroma parfum yang familiar. “Aku datang bersama anak ini.”

Sepotong _tteokboki_ yang baru saja dimakan salah satu pemuda itu meluncur jatuh dari mulut, meninggalkan jejak merah manyala di bibir sampai dagunya. Seorang temannya memperbaiki letak kacamata dengan heran.

“Kau Lee Taemin, kan? Yang selalu bersama Jongin?”

Lengan Minho di pundak Taemin menegang. “Oh, siapa Jongin?”

Taemin meraih piring kertas untuk mewadahi _eomuk_ yang masih panas, sementara si kacamata dan si _tteokbokki_ -jatuh bergantian menyuplai informasi kepada Minho mengenai Kim Jongin. Dan itu aneh. Taemin tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa-apa tentang kesehariannya, jadi sewajarnya Minho sudah pernah dengar nama temannya itu paling tidak satu kali.

Walaupun, kalau diingat lagi, Taemin jarang bercerita soal kehidupan sekolahnya. Dia lebih senang membahas gim yang baru diluncurkan atau tempat wisata yang sedang hit di media sosial.

“Oh, teman sebangku sejak kelas sepuluh?” Tapi Minho meminta konfirmasi langsung kepada Taemin, wajahnya terlalu dekat sehingga Taemin tidak jadi menggigit makanannya. “Dan kalian selalu bersama ke mana-mana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar soal ini?”

Taemin menjauhkan wajah Minho menggunakan telapak tangan. “Minggir sana. Panas.”

Minho menyambar pergelangan tangan Taemin, lantas menurunkannya dari wajahnya yang telah berekspresi serius. “Kau menyanggah saat kutanya apa ini soal orang lain, tapi tampaknya aku mulai menemukan sesuatu?”

“Bukankah kau yang bilang tidak ingin menganggu proses _brainstorming_ -ku?” Taemin menyentak tangannya dari pegangan Minho, kemudian merunduk untuk melahap kue ikannya, tapi lagi-lagi gagal ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna makna pertanyaan Minho. Cepat-cepat dia menegakkan badan dan terpana menatap Minho. “Kau berpikir aku dan Jongin ...?”

Kedua pundak Minho sudah digulung ke depan dan punggungnya melengkung; dia menciduk _tteokbokki_ dengan murung. “Kau jahat, Taemin.”

“Woah, tidakkah kau berpikir _kau_ yang jahat? Mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Jongin adalah tindakan kriminal, kau tahu.”

“Yah, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya dan tiba-tiba nama itu muncul sebagai orang yang terdekat denganmu.”

“Berhenti berasumsi macam-macam, Choi Minho. Siapa yang lebih kau percaya: aku, atau dua pecundang yang baru pertama kali kau temui?” Taemin melayangkan telunjuknya pada kedua pemuda yang sontak terlonjak dan buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan dari mereka. Saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dengan frustrasi Taemin menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Wow, lihat ini. Persetan denganmu. Aku pulang saja.”

Minho menangkap siku Taemin dan segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan. “Maaf, kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu,” bisik Minho sambil menciumi puncak kepala Taemin. “Maaf karena bertindak gegabah. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi.”

Berada di pelukan Minho harus diakui mampu melumerkan kekesalan Taemin sedikit demi sedikit. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu menggosokkan wajahnya di bagian depan jaket Minho, menggali semakin banyak kehangatan. “Aku memaafkanmu.”

Ada bunyi tepuk tangan yang awalnya ragu, kemudian semakin keras, yang mengingatkan Taemin bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum. Minho membiarkan Taemin melepaskan pelukan—tapi tetap merangkulnya—dan dengan malu-malu berterima kasih kepada kedua penonton mereka.

“Aku mentraktir kalian. Makan sebanyak-banyaknya,” kata Minho berbunga-bunga, lalu menoleh ke arah Taemin dan mengecup pipinya, sekali lagi menggagalkan usaha Taemin untuk makan. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu lantas mengalungkan tangan yang lain di depan dada Taemin, memeluknya dari samping dengan kepala disandarkan pada lekuk antara leher serta pundak Taemin. “Aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Ah, masa’?” Minho bertanya dengan nada merajuk, matanya yang besar berbinar-binar manja. “Bagaimana denganmu? Mencintai Minho juga?”

 “Kau berharap aku mencintaimu hanya dengan makanan pinggir jalan, yang bahkan tidak bisa kumakan karena kau mengangguku?” Taemin menyikut dada Minho keras-keras sampai lelaki itu terjengkang mundur menubruk si pemuda berkacamata. “Yah, berhentilah berharap.”

.

Sekalipun lebih sering bersikap seperti rekan kejahatan, mereka juga punya momen-momen mesra tersendiri. Seperti jalan-jalan di tengah malam sambil bergandengan tangan atau duduk berpelukan di bangku taman. Taemin mendadak memikirkan kenangan-kenangan tersebut saat mobil kembali memelesat membelah lalu lintas menjelang tengah malam yang padat. Dia ingat rasanya terperosok semakin jauh dalam pesona seorang kakak kelas yang mengayomi dan memahaminya, tapi sekarang mereka tidak berada di bawah naungan almamater yang sama, dan dia jelas-jelas bukan anak ingusan yang bisa dibuat tergila-gila hanya dengan diberikan boneka dari _claw machine_.

Kira-kira bagaimana cara Minho bermaksud membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi?

Diam-diam Taemin melirik ke samping, pada Minho yang sedang menyetir dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusap-usap dada. Taemin memberengut menyadari sikutannya tadi pasti lumayan keras untuk meninggalkan nyeri berkepanjangan.

“Maafkan aku,” gumamnya setelah proses pemikiran panjang. Sontak Minho menoleh, meski hanya untuk satu detik, lalu lelaki itu tertawa keras dan mengembalikan tangannya ke roda kemudi.

“Tidak masalah. Aku memang kelewatan.”

“Kau menginap di rumahku lagi atau ...?”

“Pangeran maunya bagaimana?” Minho balik bertanya dengan nada manis, seketika membuat Taemin menyesali keputusannya untuk mencoba melanjutkan percakapan.

“Pulanglah. Anak macam apa yang menghabiskan malam di luar rumah keluarganya.”

“Hm, begitukah? Tapi ibuku masih di Milan, sedangkan ayahku ada urusan kerja di Illionis, jadi percuma saja aku pulang ke rumah yang tidak berpenghuni.”

Taemin memikirkan penjelasan Minho selama beberapa saat, kemudian menoleh cepat dengan ngeri. “Tidak. Jangan mengatakannya.”

Minho tersenyum polos. “Kau benar, Taemin. Orang tuaku tidak tahu aku pulang.”

“Bisakah kau lebih buruk daripada ini?” bentak Taemin, tapi Minho justru terkekeh-kekeh. Taemin menyambar lengan Minho dan memuntir kulitnya, membuat tawa Minho berubah menjadi ringisan. “Hei, lupakan masalah sepele kita. Kau harus segera kembali ke Inggris—kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengabaikan kuliah dan tidak memberitahu orang tuamu?”

“Aduh, hentikan, aku mendengarmu. Kau bakal merobek kulitku.” Minho menggosok-gosok bekas cubitan Taemin, tapi tetap sambil tersenyum. “Aku tidak akan menyebut masalah ini sepele, Taemin. Pacar yang kucintai mati-matian mendadak meminta putus dengan alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, bagaimana aku bisa tetap tenang?”

Taemin melengos. “Kau bisa tetap tinggal di Inggris seperti anak baik—seperti anak waras, sungguh. Pulang hanya membuang-buang waktu, kau tahu itu.”

“Setiap detik bersamamu tidak terasa sia-sia bagiku.”

“Kau bicara begitu, tapi kau sudah meninggalkan kuliah dan waktumu yang seharusnya bisa kaugunakan untuk kegiatan-kegiatan bermanfaat.”

“Bermanfaat?” Minho menghentikan mobil di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang merah, kemudian mencondongkan badan ke samping dan mencuri ciuman di sudut bibir Taemin. “Padahal aku bisa melakukan ini jika bersamamu?”

Taemin menatap Minho yang masih berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka bukanlah pasangan yang terlalu senang berciuman, walaupun selalu bersentuhan dari waktu ke waktu. Kenyataan bahwa Minho sudah menciumnya lebih dari tiga kali malam ini saja memberikan sensasi menggelitik di dada Taemin. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke dahi Minho, kemudian pelan-pelan menyapu helaian rambut tersebut ke belakang. Minho tersenyum lembut, lalu sedikit merundukkan kepala, matanya dipejamkan penuh ekspektasi. Taemin mengecup dahinya dengan ragu.

Dahi Minho terasa solid dan sedikit dingin. Minho sedikit menggerakkan kepala hingga dapat mencium dagu Taemin, kemudian berturut-turut bibir atasnya, ujung hidungnya, pangkal hidungnya, dan terakhir dahinya. Kehangatan yang ditinggalkan Minho menyebar ke sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Taemin, naik ke tempurung kepala dan turun ke leher, sebelum mengumpul di dadanya dan memaksa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Minho meraih satu tangan Taemin dan mencium telapak serta punggung tangannya, juga setiap kukunya.

Satu kata terbersit di benak Taemin. ‘Lagi’.

Lampu sudah berubah hijau dan mobil di belakang mereka mulai menekan klakson, tapi Minho tidak terburu-buru mengembalikan dirinya ke roda kemudi, seolah tidak ingin mengusik suasana yang telah terjalin menyelimuti mereka.

“Begitulah, Taemin,” kata Minho lagi setelah mereka melaju di ruas jalan yang lengang. “Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan mengesampingkan sebagian urusan demi fokus pada prioritasku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kalau aku berhasil mengubah pendapatmu, tidak ada yang sia-sia dari kedatanganku ke sini.”

Akan tetapi, Taemin hampir tidak mendengarkan Minho. Benaknya sibuk mempertanyakan kata yang sekarang bercokol kuat. Itu bahkan bukan kalimat yang padu: perasaannya pada Minho adalah ‘lagi’? Pasti karena dia sempat terkejut oleh ciuman Minho, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan apa-apa yang berlompatan dari lipatan otaknya.

“Omong-omong, kau tidak ikut bimbingan belajar? Biasanya anak kelas dua belas menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar.”

Taemin mengacak-acak rambut, berharap gerakan kasar itu juga bisa mengusir kata ‘lagi’ yang berjingkat-jingkat di setiap jengkal kulit wajahnya. Apa lagi yang dia harapkan? Ciuman Minho?

“Dulu aku juga pernah mencoba masuk lembaga bimbingan belajar bersama anak teman-teman ibuku. Lokasinya di Gangnam dan hanya diisi anak-anak elit yang sudah diplot akan melanjutkan usaha orang tua mereka,” jelas Minho sambil tertawa, tidak menyadari bayangan yang berkelebat di sisi samping wajahnya. “Kalau dipikir lagi, itu benar-benar neraka dunia—”

Kata-kata Minho terhenti begitu bibir Taemin menyentuh pipinya. Baru dua detik kemudian dia menyadari mobil telah bergeser ke ruas jalan sebelah, dan buru-buru dia membelokkannya ke pinggir jalan. Dia menumpas lampu tanda darurat, kemudian menoleh dengan mata terbelalak.

Perlahan Taemin memundurkan badan, lalu akhirnya menonjok lengan Minho. “Hei, itu berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau sampai menabrak seseorang?”

“B-bukankah itu salahmu? Mendadak menciumku—menurutmu ini lelucon?” sembur Minho tergeragap, satu tangannya menangkup pipi. Taemin bertopang dagu menatap ke pagar pembatas jalan kelabu yang berada tepat di luar jendela.

“Aku berusaha memetakan alasannya, itu saja.”

Dari bayangan di jendela, Minho terlihat membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng-geleng, dan mulai melajukan mobil lagi. Ketika perhatian Minho sepenuhnya tercurahkan pada jalanan, barulah Taemin meraba bibirnya menggunakan kelingking, berusaha merasakan kembali tekstur kulit Minho yang tertinggal di sana.

‘Lagi’. Kata itu menyala di benaknya seperti papan neon. _Lagi. Lagi._

Taemin membenturkan dahinya ke jendela dan memejamkan mata. Siapa pun, pada satu titik dalam hidup mereka, akan merasakan desakan untuk mendapat lebih banyak kontak fisik dengan orang lain. Itu insting primitif. Kalau Taemin membiarkan kata itu terus-menerus berdengung dalam rongga kepalanya, dia terancam mengubah pondasi hubungan mereka menjadi sepenuhnya berlandaskan keintiman ragawi.

Berpikirlah, Taemin.

Akan tetapi, aroma parfum serta kehangatan Minho telah merasuk hingga ke balik lembaran ototnya, membuatnya rileks, sehingga sekali ini saja Taemin akan memaafkan dirinya untuk dibuai oleh keberadaan Minho sampai tertidur.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin mengempaskan Taemin keras-keras hingga punggungnya menubruk pintu-pintu loker. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang kebetulan sedang berganti baju menoleh, tapi sebagian besar segera kembali melakukan urusan masing-masing. Sebelum bibir Taemin terbuka untuk menyerapah, Jongin sudah membekap mulutnya.

“Apa-apaan kau,” bisik Jongin dengan nada mendesak. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling, sebelum kembali menatap Taemin. “Aku dengar dari anak kelas sebelah tentang semalam.”

Taemin memicingkan mata tidak mengerti. Sepertinya tadi malam dia tidak terlibat keributan sampai harus dipanggil polisi dan membuat Jongin tampak sedemikian syok.

“Kau—kau berciuman dengan Minho _sunbae_?”

Oh, soal itu. Taemin mengingat sepasang pecundang yang ditraktir Minho setelah menyaksikan mereka bertengkar di kedai pinggir jalan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi pengadu. Jongin semakin memepetnya ke dinding loker.

“Kenapa kau diam saja?”

Taemin menonjok perut Jongin kuat-kuat, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung mundur sambil mengaduh. “Bagaimana aku bisa bicara ketika kau menutup mulutku?” gumamnya sambil menyeka bibirnya dari keringat di telapak tangan Jongin. Lantas, dia berbalik menghadap lokernya sendiri. Jongin menyandar di loker sebelah.

“Apa itu sungguhan?”

“Ya,” jawab Taemin kecut. Mata Jongin membulat.

“Jadi dia benar-benar menindasmu sampai mempermalukanmu seperti itu?” Jongin menarik rantai kalung Taemin karena pemuda itu sudah melepas pakaiannya sehingga tidak bisa direnggut. “Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?”

“Karena dia tidak menindasku.” Taemin menepis tangan Jongin. Selama beberapa detik, dia mempertimbangkan konsekuensi yang mungkin didapatkannya jika memberitahu yang sebenarnya, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Minho tidak pernah benar-benar bertingkah ingin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Jadi, Taemin mengangkat bahu dan berkata, “Dia pacarku.”

Jongin melongo.

“Kemarin kami sedang kencan, wajar kalau berciuman, kan?” Taemin menawarkan senyum sekilas sebelum membelasakkan kepalanya ke seragam olahraga. Saat dia selesai memasukkan lengan-lengannya ke lubang yang sesuai dan menurunkan kaus menutupi badan, Jongin masih terpaku di sampingnya. Taemin menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. “Kenapa? Baru pertama kali lihat homo?”

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. “Apa ... tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mungkin ...” pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut dengan kedua tangan, seperti mencoba menahan tempurung kepalanya agar tidak meledak. Tatapannya mulai tidak fokus. “Tapi kau punya pacar sejak kelas sepuluh, Taemin. Bagaimana mungkin kau dan Minho _sunbae_ tiba-tiba ...?”

“Ya, dia pacar yang kumaksud. Pacar laki-laki.” Taemin melemparkan celananya ke dalam loker, menutup pintunya, kemudian menonjok dada Jongin ringan. “Bung, kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran kalau bengong seperti itu terus. Aku duluan.”

“Tidak, tunggu!” panggil Jongin, ketika Taemin sudah membalikkan badan ke arah pintu ruang ganti. Taemin menoleh melewati bahu, memandangi ekspresi Jongin yang tidak menentu. “Memangnya kau tidak masalah menceritakannya padaku? Maksudku ...”

Taemin tersenyum kecil. “Itu tidak penting.”

.

Di tengah-tengah permainan sepak bola, Taemin tertegun. Tidak penting?

Mungkin ‘tidak penting’ kedengaran kelewat kejam, tapi bagaimana dengan ‘sepele’? Taemin mengingat kembali perjalanan cinta mereka, mulai dari awal hingga ke titik ini, dan menyadari betapa dia telah mengesampingkan urusan percintaan semenjak Minho berkuliah. Dia tidak lagi melonjak bangun di pagi hari karena khawatir mendiamkan pesan Minho terlalu lama, dia tidak lagi perlu menyisir rambutnya sebelum keluar rumah karena toh lelaki itu tidak menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama, dia tidak lagi sebentar-sebentar menoleh ke pintu kelas karena tidak ada yang akan menengoknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa sendiri. Pada dasarnya dia memang bukan tipe yang suka bergantung pada orang lain, tapi ada kalanya dia lupa sedang berpacaran dengan Minho. Menjalani kehidupan bersama teman-teman yang kacau terkadang terasa lebih baik daripada menantikan telepon dari Minho.

Oh, tidak. Taemin terdengar seperti orang jahat. Tapi dia juga merasa lebih baik karena ini artinya dia punya alasan untuk putus dari Minho. Lelaki itu terlalu berdedikasi, terlalu serius, _terlalu mencintainya_ , sehingga melepaskannya dengan alasan bahwa dia menganggap hubungan mereka tidak penting lagi kedengaran seperti sesuatu yang masuk akal.  Minho seharusnya mencurahkan semua tenaga itu untuk orang lain yang bisa lebih menghargainya. Bukan Taemin.

“Taemin! Tolol, di depanmu—”

Peringatan itu menyentak Taemin dari lamunan, tapi sudah terlalu terlambat. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola sudah berada di depan wajahnya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

~~~

Pernah ada satu waktu ketika Minho tidak bisa membagi waktu antara menjadi ketua OSIS, ketua klub sepak bola, serta belajar mempersiapkan ujian akhir, sehingga selama beberapa minggu Taemin hanya bisa duduk di sudut ruang OSIS sambil memperhatikan Minho kelabakan bekerja. Tentu saja dia tidak berguna melainkan untuk pajangan serta pengganggu anggota yang hendak mengambil sesuatu di lemari di belakangnya, tapi Minho berkata dia lebih baik tetap duduk di sana, karena melihat wajahnya tampaknya memberikan suntikan semangat baru bagi Minho.

Ketika itu Taemin terpesona dengan kecintaan Minho padanya, tapi kalau dipikir sekarang, bukankah Minho hanya bersikap baik?

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Bisikan itu mengejutkan ujung-ujung saraf Taemin yang sempat mengendur. Dia berusaha membuka mata dan mendapati langit yang sangat putih di atasnya. Tampaknya dia sudah mati.

“Tidak ada yang mati karena terkena bola, kau bedebah tolol,” salak Jongin dari suatu tempat. Taemin menyumpahinya dan sekali lagi berusaha membuka mata, tapi hanya ada raut wajah Minho di atasnya. Sontak Taemin berusaha duduk, tapi Minho dengan sigap mencegah kedua pundaknya agar tetap berbaring.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Taemin dengan kening berkerut. Minho berusaha menarik bibir menjadi senyuman meskipun air mukanya tetap dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

“Jongin menghubungiku karena kau tidak kunjung bangun,” bisik Minho sambil dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut dari dahi Taemin, ibu jarinya lantas mengusap-usap lokasi bola sempat mendarat tadi. Dia kemudian mengecup dahi Taemin. “Kau baik-baik saja? Pusing atau mual?”

“Lapar,” jawab Taemin sekenanya seraya menyingkirkan Minho dari wajahnya, kemudian beranjak duduk. Dia menyipitkan mata ke arah Jongin, yang segera membuang muka berpura-pura tidak melihat apa pun. “Trims, sobat. Kau menyelamatkanku,” desisnya sarkastik.

“Aku tidak mau memberi kesaksian kalau kau benar-benar tewas,” sahut Jongin membela diri. Matanya berkeliaran ke mana pun kecuali dua orang di depannya. “Yah, baguslah kau ternyata masih hidup. Aku pergi dulu.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata sampai Jongin membanting pintu ruang kesehatan, lalu mendesah sambil menggosok-gosok muka menggunakan satu tangan. Gerakannya lantas berhenti dan dia menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. Darah telah memenuhi telapak tangannya.

“Darah!” pekik Minho seraya terlonjak dari kursi. “Tidak, Taemin. Tenanglah, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” desah Taemin, menyibakkan selimut, kemudian merundukkan kepala ke samping ranjang supaya darah mimisannya tidak menodai apa pun kecuali lantai. Dari sudut mata, dia bisa melihat Minho mondar-mandir dengan panik, sebelum akhirnya datang dengan gulungan tisu.

“Taemin, tenanglah,” bisik Minho tertekan seraya duduk di sebelah Taemin, tangannya agak gemetaran saat menyeka darah dari bawah cuping hidung lelaki yang lebih muda.

“Aku tenang.”

“Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit, bukan begitu? Spesialis apa yang perlu kita datangi? Ah, kudengar rumah sakit universitas punya MRI dan—”

“Minho,” potong Taemin, tangannya yang bebas meremas paha Minho. “Tenanglah. Ini cuma mimisan.”

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, dan Taemin membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di atas paha Minho. Hanya setelah dia merasa baikan, dia mendorong lelaki itu menjauh darinya.

“Taemin ...”

“Bajumu bisa terkena,” jawab Taemin sambil menekan salah satu cuping hidungnya dengan hati-hati, memastikan tidak ada yang mengucur keluar lagi. Minho menghela napas dan turun dari ranjang untuk mengelap darah di lantai.

“Setelah ini aku akan mengambilkan tas dari kelasmu dan meminta izin agar kau pulang lebih awal,” kata Minho tanpa mendongak. “Kalau kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, paling tidak kau harus segera istirahat di rumah. Aku akan membuatkan sup hangat setibanya di rumah.”

Taemin meletakkan satu kakinya di puncak kepala Minho, perlahan-lahan membuat lelaki itu mendongak. Kemudian kaki telanjang Taemin menggelincir ke pundak Minho dan sedikit mendorongnya ke belakang agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih baik. “Kau tidak membenciku?” tanya Taemin tidak percaya. “Walaupun aku melakukan hal semacam ini?”

Minho sedikit terpana, tapi kemudian tersenyum. “Kenapa harus membencimu ketika mencintaimu membuatku jauh lebih gembira?”

“Tapi aku tidak memprioritaskanmu lagi.”

“Tentu, bagaimanapun kau sudah meminta putus.” Minho membelai kaki Taemin, lalu mencium punggung kakinya. “Tapi kau juga memberiku kesempatan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kupikir.”

Taemin mengamati lelaki itu lagi, bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang dapat senaif itu, kemudian menarik kakinya dari jangkauan Minho. “Yah, aku tidak punya hobi seperti ini. Maaf sudah menginjakmu.”

“Kau bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku dan aku tidak akan keberatan,” kekeh Minho seraya beranjak berdiri. Dia membuang gumpalan tisu ke tempat sampah, lalu memutar badan lagi menghadap Taemin. “Kau bisa berjalan, kan? Pergilah ke mobil, aku akan mengurus sisanya.”

Untuk beberapa saat, Taemin sekadar memandangi Minho. Siapa pun tahu Minho tinggal menunjuk orang untuk dijadikan kekasih, tapi kenapa lelaki itu mau terlibat sejauh ini dengan kehidupan Taemin? Tidak ada kelebihan yang dimiliki Taemin, dia juga bukannya bertutur kata manis apalagi berhati suci. Kau bisa menemukan pemuda berantakan seperti Taemin di pojokan minimarket mana pun sedang membaca majalah bersama gerombolan teman-temannya.

Kata ‘sepele’ tergerus dari benaknya, terburai menjadi serpih-serpih yang ikut membuat pangkal tenggorokannya asam. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Minho melakukan segalanya, benar-benar semuanya mulai A sampai Z, sementara dirinya mulai tergelincir dalam perasaan ingin mengabaikan yang amat kuat seperti ini.

“Kau tidak sanggup?” Taemin belum sepenuhnya mencerna makna pertanyaan tersebut ketika mendapati dirinya mendadak diraup ke pelukan Minho, punggung serta bagian belakang lututnya ditahan oleh tangan lelaki itu. Minho tersenyum. “Kalau begitu, aku akan menggendongmu seperti seorang putri yang diselamatkan pangerannya.”

Taemin tersentak dan secara refleks menyarangkan kepalan tangan ke dagu Minho, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Taemin untuk turun.

“Tidak bisakah kau lebih lemah lembut, Pangeran?” kekeh Minho setengah mengaduh sambil menggosok-gosok dagu. Taemin membuang muka.

“Cari saja orang seperti itu, tidak perlu bersamaku.”

Kemudian Taemin berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Hanya setelah kakinya menjejak lantai selasar yang dingin, dia menyadari seseorang sudah melepas sepatunya saat dia pingsan tadi. Dia menoleh ke belakang, pada Minho yang mengejarnya sambil menenteng sepasang sepatu olahraganya.

“Taemin, jangan jalan-jalan dengan kaki telanjang,” kata Minho setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya. “Sini, kenakan sepatumu dulu.”

Taemin diam saja saat Minho mengambil satu langkah di depannya dan berjongkok untuk memasangkan sepatu di kakinya. Tidak. Taemin tidak terima menjadi sedemikian jahat jika menganggap perasaannya pada Minho sekarang adalah ‘sepele’. Kendati dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Minho, dia tidak mau menjadi bajingan yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Buktinya, dia tidak pernah berpindah hati pada orang lain. Selalu hanya ada Minho dalam hatinya, satu-satunya yang dicintainya, tapi dia kini merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Minho beranjak berdiri dan mengecup dahinya hangat. “Biar kuantar ke mobil.”

“Apa hidungku patah?” gumam Taemin ketika Minho mulai menggandeng satu tangannya dalam perjalanan menyusuri selasar yang lengang. Minho menoleh.

“Tidak. Apa kau merasa gejala-gejala hidung yang patah?”

“Lalu kenapa kau jadi sok perhatian begini?” Taemin mendongak. “Karena kau sangat tidak ingin melepaskanku?”

“Benar. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku lagi.”

Ada tusukan yang mencengangkan di pangkal tenggorokan Taemin, membuatnya tercekat. “Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencintai orang lain saja? Kupikir itu lebih mudah dilakukan daripada mengembalikan perasaanku yang kupikir tidak akan berubah.”

“Oh, Taemin.” Minho melepaskan pegangan tangannya hanya untuk merangkul Taemin. “Aku bukannya membutuhkan pasangan. Aku membutuhkan _mu_ , Sayang.”

“Sama saja.”

“Sama sekali tidak,” kata Minho, tangannya yang bebas diangkat di depan wajah Taemin ketika mereka mencapai bagian luar gedung supaya Taemin tidak tersengat sinar matahari langsung. “Hanya kau yang bisa mengisi hatiku, memenuhi kehidupanku, karena itulah aku tidak keberatan melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkanmu kembali. Ini adalah keinginan egoisku, kau tahu.”

Taemin menunduk. Terlepas dari sinar matahari yang tidak mencolok matanya, dia merasa matanya panas. “Kita bisa tetap bersama tanpa menjadi pasangan, kalau begitu.”

Minho tidak menjawab, hanya membukakan pintu penumpang depan. “Tidak bisa,” katanya setelah Taemin naik. Keseriusan menyala-nyala di matanya. “Kau harus tetap menjadi milikku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan jika melihatmu tertawa-tawa bersama orang lain?”

“Kau egois, Choi Minho,” gumam Taemin, tapi kemudian kata-kata itu membentur telinganya sendiri dan mengguncang benaknya. Yah, bukankah dia juga egois dengan memaksakan keinginannya untuk putus? Malahan, bisa dibilang dia lebih jahat karena yang diinginkannya adalah perpisahan.

Pandangannya beralih pada punggung Minho yang mengecil di mulut bangunan, sebelum menghilang di balik bayang-bayang dinding selasar. Pada dasarnya mereka sedang berkompetisi untuk membuktikan opini siapa yang lebih baik. Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan, tetapi pada situasi ini bukankah lebih bijaksana bagi Minho untuk menyerah? Taemin hanya perlu menghindar, sedangkan lelaki itu harus melakukan segalanya untuk mengembalikan Taemin seperti imej yang dirindukannya.

Taemin menyandarkan bagian belakang kepala ke kursi, mendadak merasa sangat letih. Haruskah dia berhenti memaksakan keinginannya untuk putus? Dengan begitu, Minho bisa kembali ke London dan melanjutkan perkuliahannya dengan tenang. Toh sejak awal mereka bukanlah pasangan yang berkontak sepanjang waktu, Taemin bisa membiarkan lelaki itu beranggapan mereka masih berpacaran, sedangkan dia perlahan-lahan menjauh ...

Tidak, itu langkah yang hanya akan dilakukan pecundang tolol. Dia tidak bisa bersama Minho lagi, artinya dia harus menarik garis tegas yang disepakati Minho pula. Minho tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berandai-andai dapat menjalin kasih bersamanya; lelaki itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada murid kelas dua belas sepertinya.


	5. Chapter 5

Minho tidak terlalu sering memamerkan kehidupan pribadinya di media sosial, tapi Taemin ingat pada suatu waktu pernah menemukan wajah tersenyum lelaki itu di unggahan Instagram seorang pengguna wanita. Setelah melalui penyelidikan mendalam, wanita itu rupanya juga berkuliah di University of Manchester dan sama-sama berasal dari Korea Selatan. Ada beberapa foto Minho di akun wanita itu, kesemuanya diambil ketika mereka sedang berangkulan atau duduk berdempetan di satu sofa sempit. Wanita itu cantik, pernah mendapat menjuarai kontes kecantikan, serta tergabung dalam banyak organisasi kemanusiaan.

‘Timpang’. Taemin membuka matanya dan seketika menemukan bulu mata Minho yang panjang di hadapannya. Kalau tidak salah, dia mendapatkan temuan mengejutkan itu sekitar empat belas jam sebelum hampir tertidur di kelas dan mendapat dorongan untuk putus dari Minho. Dengan lembut, tidak mau membangunkan lelaki yang lebih tua, Taemin menyusurkan ibu jari di tulang pipi Minho, menyadari betul betapa tampan lelaki itu.

 _Maaf, Minho, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini karena aku merasa tidak sebanding_ _denganmu_ _._

Jantung Taemin mencelus. Dia harus duduk dengan cepat supaya jantungnya tidak berbalik menggelinding ke kerongkongan. Sekali lagi dia menatap Minho, yang sekadar mengernyit kecil, kemudian meraba dadanya yang amat sesak.

Apa-apaan ini. Rasanya begitu tepat.

~~~

Suara-suara kecil itu merasuk dalam mimpi Minho dan akhirnya membangunkannya. Dia membuka mata, menyadari seluruh kamar Taemin masih gelap gulita, kemudian menggulingkan badan ke tempat Taemin berada, hanya untuk mendapati tangannya menumbuk kasur yang kosong. Tatapannya sontak berkelana sampai menemukan setengah bagian belakang kepala Taemin. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar tempat tidur.

Minho duduk, dan derit per di bawah perubahan beban tubuhnya menyebabkan Taemin menoleh cepat. Mata mereka bertemu. Tidak sampai dua detik, Minho sudah melemparkan badannya ke arah Taemin, yang buru-buru membenamkan wajah di lipatan lengan.

“Taemin,” bisik Minho panik. “Kenapa menangis? Kau mimpi buruk?”

“Tidak. Kembalilah tidur.” Jawaban Taemin terdengar dingin, tapi Minho tahu pemuda itu sekadar berusaha menyembunyikan getaran suaranya. Minho ikut melorot turun dari ranjang, dengan hati-hati merangkul pundak Taemin yang sesekali berguncang.

“Ceritakan padaku?”

Taemin menggeleng.

“Mimpi buruk tidak akan menjadi menyeramkan kalau kau membagikannya pada orang lain,” Minho terus membujuk, padahal tulang belakangnya sendiri sudah bergelenyar ketakutan. Selama hampir tiga tahun berpacaran, dia tidak pernah melihat Taemin menangis. Pemuda itu seperti cadas yang keras bukan main. Kalau sampai menangis, itu artinya sesuatu yang teramat sangat buruk telah terjadi.

“Menjauhlah,” isak Taemin.

“Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,” kata Minho tegas seraya berusaha menyandarkan kepala Taemin ke dadanya, tapi pemuda itu bergeming dalam posisinya memeluk lutut. “Sudah kubilang, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi. Itu termasuk memastikanmu selamat dan aman.”

Taemin melonjak berdiri dan menatap Minho nanar. Air mata sudah meleleh membasahi pipinya, hidungnya merah. “Hentikan omong kosong soal berusaha membuatku mencintaimu lagi,” dia berujar dengan nada tertahan. “Itu tidak akan terjadi.”

Kendati kebingungan, Minho berusaha meraih tangan Taemin, yang ditepis dengan kasar. “Taemin, tenanglah.”

“Aku yang memiliki perasaan ini,” kata Taemin sambil menampar dadanya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan. “Aku yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau terus-menerus memaksaku.”

“Lalu, kau mau bagaimana?” tanya Minho setenang mungkin. Dia tahu dua kepala panas tidak akan membawa mereka ke mana-mana. Harus ada salah satu yang mengalah dan memberikan pandangan lebih objektif, dan itu, pada situasi ini, jelas-jelas dirinya.

“Aku mau kau berhenti melakukan semua itu,” tandas Taemin, tapi kemudian dia sesenggukan seolah tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

Perlahan Minho beranjak berdiri dan berusaha meraih Taemin sekali lagi. Saat tidak menemukan penolakan, Minho menarik Taemin semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan Taemin menampar pipinya keras-keras. Rasa sakitnya merebak begitu mendadak hingga pipinya nyaris kebas; Minho menatap ke depan lagi, tapi Taemin sudah tidak ada.

Minho menyerapah seraya berjalan cepat menyusul langkah-langkah ringan yang entah bagaimana sudah tiba di pintu depan dan sedang membukanya. Saat Minho berhasil membuka pintu, sekitar lima belas detik kemudian, Taemin tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

Mimpi macam apa yang sudah mengganggu Taemin, batin Minho kalut, hingga membuat pemuda itu sedemikian terguncang? Ataukah sebenarnya Taemin tidak bermimpi, tapi akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang selama ini dicari-carinya?

Langkah Minho terhenti tanpa diminta. Ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak. Jangan. Dia sempat yakin Taemin tidak berniat memutuskan hubungan mereka sungguhan—itu tidak lebih dari kebingungan sesaat, dan dengan sedikit persuasi, Taemin akan menyadari kebenarannya—tapi tampaknya dia sudah terlalu terlambat. Dia lupa bahwa, di saat yang sama dengan dirinya berusaha mendapatkan hati Taemin kembali, Taemin juga senantiasa berusaha menemukan akar dari keinginannya untuk putus.

Tidak. Jangan. Dewa apa pun yang ada di langit sana, jangan biarkan Taemin mendapat jawaban.

Minho menempelkan telapak tangan di dahi dan berusaha mengatur napas. Tenang. Sekarang prioritasnya adalah menemukan Taemin kembali. Perumahan tempat Taemin tinggal cenderung sunyi senyap sesudah tengah malam, tapi sebagian kota yang masih hidup di luar sana merupakan lokasi berbahaya bagi pemuda yang sedang dilanda emosi hebat.

Selama beberapa saat Minho memejamkan mata, berusaha berpikir ke mana kaki telanjang Taemin akan pergi. Kemudian matanya terbuka dan dia memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin ke arah taman bermain kecil yang berada di jantung perumahan.

Dulu, ketika dia masih SMA, dia sering menelepon Taemin agar datang ke taman tersebut setelah dia pulang dari lembaga bimbingan belajar. Meski mendekati tengah malam, Taemin selalu datang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun kecuali duduk berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan, kadang bertukar ciuman kecil yang membuatnya keduanya cekikikan. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sewajarnya dilakukan pasangan di siang hari karena Minho kelewat sibuk, sehingga malam adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ada.

Sekarang Minho berharap waktu dapat diputar kembali hanya agar dapat menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Taemin. Meski Taemin tidak pernah mencetuskannya, Minho tahu dia adalah sebagian alasan mengapa pemuda itu meminta putus. Dia tidak pernah ada ketika Taemin membutuhkannya, tidak pernah meyakinkan Taemin bahwa dia bisa menjadi sandaran, tidak pernah mengingatkan Taemin bahwa mereka berpacaran, sehingga sedikit perasaan cengeng merupakan sesuatu yang teramat wajar.

Taman terlihat sebagai siluet-siluet berbentuk aneh di tengah kegelapan, tetapi Minho dengan cepat menemukan bayangan pemuda yang duduk memeluk lutut di bawah perosotan. Dia menghentikan laju larinya, menghela napas, kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Taemin.

Jika Taemin menemukan jawaban yang selama ini dicarinya, dan jika itu berhubungan dengan Minho, Minho tidak keberatan bersujud padanya untuk meminta maaf. Bagaimanapun, semua ini memang kesalahannya.

Taemin tentu saja menyadari kedatangannya, mengingat tidak ada langkah kaki lain di sekitar sini, tetapi pemuda itu tidak mengangkat kepala dari lipatan kedua lengannya. Minho memaknainya sebagai garis polisi yang tidak dapat dilewati oleh siapa pun. Dia mengembuskan napas dan memutuskan duduk di ujung lidah perosotan plastik.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, kecuali sesekali terdengar sengguk lirih Taemin, yang juga membuat Minho merasa sangat buruk. Minho mengatur napas lagi, lalu menunduk, memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang saling menggosok dengan gelisah.

“Izinkan aku berada di sini,” gumamnya lirih. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian.”

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab kata-katanya. Minho mengalihkan tatapan ke selop karet yang dikenakannya, teringat pada kaki telanjang Taemin, lalu melepasnya, membiarkan jari-jari kakinya terbenam dalam pasir yang lembut meski sangat dingin. Dia menyelipkan selop itu ke bawah perosotan, terus mendorongnya ke belakang sampai menumbuk pangkal punggung Taemin.

“Kau tahu,” dia mulai bicara lagi setelah menegakkan badan. “Kau benar soal perasaan yang kau miliki itu. Aku tidak punya hak memaksamu mencintaiku lagi, lebih-lebih setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu. Kau bisa tidak mencintaiku secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan, dan sejujurnya itu hal yang sangat wajar dirasakan manusia.”

Minho mendesah, perlahan-lahan membaringkan punggungnya di perosotan dan berganti memandangi langit malam yang kelabu. “Tapi sebagai pacarmu aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau begitu penting buatku. Kau adalah alasan kenapa aku tetap bersemangat kuliah di negeri orang walaupun sangat rindu rumah—kau bilang aku keren sekali bisa kuliah di Inggris, ingat? Saat memikirkan kau tidak ada di sisiku, rasanya aku akan kehilangan semua tujuan hidupku. Dan itu sangat menakutkan.”

Terdengar gumaman lirih di balik perosotan. Minho sedikit menoleh sekalipun tidak akan membantunya mendengar lebih baik. “Kau bilang apa?”

“Omong kosong.”

Minho tertawa kecil seraya meluruskan tatapan kembali ke langit. “Yah, kau pantas berpikir seperti itu.”

“... jauh lebih baik tanpaku.”

“Kenapa kau sangat yakin? Jika apa pun, kaulah yang akan baik-baik saja tanpaku.” Minho mendesah dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, menutupi sebagian awan pucat itu di balik jari-jemarinya yang terentang. “Pernah dengar kalau bulan hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari? Kupikir aku juga seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan adalah menyerap cahayamu dan memancarkannya kembali pada orang lain seolah-olah aku punya kemampuan untuk itu.”

Tangan Minho dijatuhkan lagi ke perut. “Semua usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali adalah keserakahanku sendiri, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan cahaya kemudian jatuh dan hancur. Pasti akan sulit, tapi kalau memang perpisahan yang kau—aduh!”

Minho terperanjat saat sesuatu yang berat dipukulkan ke puncak kepalanya. Dia menegakkan duduk dan menoleh pada Taemin yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam selop.

“Hentikan omong kosong keparatmu itu!” Taemin terisak sambil memukulkan selop dengan membabi-buta ke kepala Minho. “Jangan bersikap baik padaku di saat seperti ini karena aku tahu aku bukan orang sehebat itu! Kau bisa bertahan sendiri, kau tampan dan pintar, kau bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang kau mau. Orang sepertiku hanya—”

Selop itu jatuh ke pangkuan Minho saat Minho akhirnya berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan Taemin. Pemuda itu menunduk, air matanya jatuh dalam tetesan besar-besar di atas pasir yang berwarna pucat, satu tangannya yang bebas berusaha menutupi wajah. Minho berusaha memahami makna di balik pundak yang gemetaran serta kepala yang ditundukkan tersebut, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri menginterpretasikan sendiri. Tangannya yang lain meraih ke belakang pinggang Taemin, menariknya dengan lembut hingga pemuda itu duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Minho membiarkan Taemin tersedu-sedu lagi, sesekali menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut lebat pemuda itu.

“Orang sepertimu hanya ...?” bisik Minho sambil menyelipkan rambut Taemin ke belakang telinga, kemudian mengecup pelipisnya. Dia tidak lagi terkejut saat pemuda itu menyikut dagunya agar menjauh.

“Aku bukan apa-apa,” gumam Taemin parau, kedua tangannya meremas-remas pinggiran selop. “Kau—kau adalah yang terhebat. Kau punya kemampuan mencintai. Tapi kau memilihku. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun. Aku ... aku tidak ...”

Minho tidak mengizinkan Taemin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat, menguburkan wajahnya di belikat tersebut, kedua tangannya terkunci di depan perut Taemin.

Penjelasan Taemin menyakitinya lebih dari segala tudingan serta ejekan yang ada di dunia. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga Taemin menyimpan perasaan inferior yang teramat besar, akumulasi dari kekhawatiran yang pasti berasal dari waktu yang sangat lama. Selama ini Minho hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Taemin mencemaskan mereka berdua—mencemaskan _nya_. Minho malu telah menganggap dirinya-lah yang membawa hubungan mereka sampai sejauh ini.

“Maafkan aku, Taemin,” bisik Minho. “Maaf karena aku tidak pernah ada di sana ketika kau memerlukan dukungan. Kau berharga, Taemin. Kau lebih berharga dari apa pun di dunia ini.”

Taemin berusaha membuka kuncian tangan Minho di depan perutnya. “Aku tidak mau mendengarnya.”

“Aku serius.” Minho memejamkan mata. “Jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak pantas untukku. Aku tidak mencintaimu karena penampilan atau peringkatmu di sekolahmu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau, Taemin. Kau melengkapiku, dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya selain kau, Lee Taemin.”

“Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?” gumam Taemin tertahan, membuat mata Minho terbuka dan dia sedikit menjulurkan leher ke depan supaya dapat melihat wajah Taemin.

“Perempuan siapa?”

“Perempuan yang sering mengunggah foto kalian bersama di Instagram.”

Minho menggali pikirannya, hingga seraut wajah berkelebat sebagai jawaban. “Ah, Nara,” desahnya seraya sekali lagi menyandarkan dagu di pundak Taemin. “Dia kakak kelasku. Kami menjadi akrab karena berasal dari negara yang sama, tapi aku bisa menjamin tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Dia sendiri sudah punya pacar.”

Penjelasan Minho justru membungkam Taemin. Minho menggulingkan kepala ke samping.

“Kau keberatan kalau kami berfoto bersama?”

Pundak Taemin berjengit. “I-itu ...”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh cemburu, kau boleh marah padaku. Faktanya, aku lebih senang kalau kau merasakan sedikit keposesifan terhadapku.” Minho tersenyum melihat telinga Taemin yang memerah. “Aku milikmu juga, bukan hanya kau milikku.”

Taemin menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. “Aku bukan punya siapa-siapa, kau juga bukan punya siapa-siapa.”

Jantung Minho mencelus. “Taemin ...”

“Tidak ada yang berhak mengatur siapa pun. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun. Aku—aku percaya padamu, Minho. Aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itulah aku mempercayaimu.”

“Kau hampir membuatku mati muda, Taemin,” desah Minho lega kemudian menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di pundak Taemin. “Kau benar. Kita punya kehidupan masing-masing. Selama kita menjaga kepercayaan, segalanya akan baik-baik saja.” Minho menghela napas dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup tengkuk Taemin. “Seperti yang sudah diduga, kau lebih hebat dariku. Kau sama sekali bukan bandinganku.”

Ada jeda panjang yang menyusul kata-kata Minho. “Kau bersikap baik lagi padaku,” gumam Taemin lirih.

“Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku bisa menyebutkan kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku banyak belajar darimu. Kau orang baik, Taemin. Hanya karena kau sering dihukum berdiri di koridor tidak membuatmu menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau.”

“Kau sudah mengatakannya.”

“Oh ya? Aku tidak keberatan mengatakannya berulang kali supaya kau mempercayaiku.” Minho meraih kening Taemin dan mendorongnya ke belakang dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Lantas, Minho mengecup bibirnya ringan. “Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau.”

Taemin merundukkan badan ke depan, menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua tangan, tapi Minho dapat melihat cuping telinganya merah padam. Minho terkekeh seraya menguburkan wajahnya di punggung Taemin.

“Aku senang akhirnya kau tidak lagi berkeras untuk putus.”

“Siapa bilang?” Pertanyaan Taemin membekukan Minho. Dia mendongak dan balik menatap pemuda yang kini menoleh ke balik bahu. “Aku masih ingin kita putus.”

Minho tergeragap hingga tak sanggup mencegah Taemin berdiri dan mengenakan kedua selopnya. “Kau bercanda, kan, Taemin? Kita baru saja menyelesaikan masalah utama dalam hubungan kita, jadi kenapa kau …”

“Kau membantuku mengetahui kalau perasaan ini hanyalah aku yang minder terhadapmu, tetapi itu juga menyadarkanku kalau aku tidak suka berdiri di tempat yang tidak sejajar denganmu,” desah Taemin sambil menengadahkan kepala, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membalikkan badan dan menatap Minho. “Jadi, sampai aku diterima di universitas, aku merasa lebih baik kita berhenti saling berhubungan.”

Minho melonjak berdiri. “Tunggu, Taemin, itu tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin kau memutuskannya secara sepihak? Bagaimana denganku? Kau sudah mendengar aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu.”

“Itu urusanmu,” sahut Taemin tak acuh seraya mengangkat bahu, langkahnya sengaja lebar-lebar supaya Minho harus berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusulnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang lagi, senyumnya mengembang lebar. “Tapi putus karena ingin fokus ujian terdengar seperti alasan yang solid, kan?”

Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Minho, tapi ketika mendengar Taemin tertawa untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu lagi, dia memutuskan menanti selama beberapa bulan saja bukan sesuatu yang terlalu berat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf karena aku sempat membuat pengumuman yang absurd (lol). Aku berpikir dan berpikir, tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan kalau di antara semua hal, sepertinya menulis ff adalah satu kecintaan yang sulit dilepaskan. Jadi aku bakal menulis ff 2min lebih lama.


End file.
